


Sunrise in a Glass

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Buffy plans to enjoy her night off.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers/Spike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Sunrise in a Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post-series  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- I don't own them, Joss Whedon does
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for Angelus2hot at comment_fic for the prompt Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel/Buffy Summers/Spike, Tequila Sunrise (1988)

XXX

Buffy took a deep breath in, leaning back on her elbows on her blanket on the sand. Salt and sea life filled her senses. There were good things about all the Slayers being activated, like having a day or two off because there was potential coverage. Right now, Faith was patrolling with Connor and if those two couldn’t handle whatever came up, she didn’t want to know about it. Luckily no Big Bad was lurking in the background. Buffy could take tonight guilt-free.

The only thing breaking her peace, listening to the soft sounds of the waves slapping the beach, was the boardwalk not far away but the crowds were thinning as night deepened. Above that buzz of noise, she heard two familiar voices arguing, always arguing. Well, at least they weren’t screaming so she counted that as a win. So long as they were just snapping back and forth like a pair of Schnauzers, Buffy didn’t mind. She knew they had been arguing since before her great-grandmother was born. They’d be arguing when Dawn’s kids were great grandparents. So long as they kept it to a dull roar, she didn’t interfere. Sometimes the things they found to grouse about amused her. Sometimes she wanted to stake them both and let the wind sort them out.

She rooted in her cooler as they got near, obviously sniping at each other about the food they were bringing back like caveman hunters to their shelter. _No, don’t mention cavemen. I do **not** want another revisit of the caveman vs astronaut nonsense!_ Buffy poured the mixed orange juice into an acrylic ‘glass’ and fished out the grenadine. She should never have told them she was hungry.

“She’s not going to want that thing. Besides, it looks obscene.” Angel gestured to the foot-long hot dog Spike carried. As they got closer, Buffy could smell the chili on it.

“What? Does it make you feel _small_?” Spike wiggled it in his face.

Buffy sighed. This might be a go for the stake night. As she had aged, she decided not to chose between them. She loved them both and they loved her. However, that didn’t mean they always shared easily. Before they even reached the blanket, she pulled out a knife and some plastic sandwich bags. This was not the first time they’d played out this scenario. She’d have enough food for tomorrow too. They sat on either side of her and presented the fast food like it was treasure and she the queen.

“Thank you both and before you continuing arguing, I’m eating part of both.” She wagged the knife at both of them before slicing and bagging half of each.

As she chewed a mouthful of Angel’s burger, Buffy poured two more glasses of the orange juice mixture. She knew they couldn’t taste it well but they would drink one to make her happy. Spike would drink regardless. She poured a little of the grenadine in each glass. It settled to the bottom of each glass giving it a pretty striated look.

“What are you doing, pet?” Spike asked.

“Tequila sunrises.” She handed a glass to either. “Since you two can’t have the real thing, I thought I’d give you a little of it captured in a glass.”

“Thank you. That’s thoughtful,” Angel said, looping an arm around her.

“And you need tequila to put up with him.” Spike smirked and she nudged him.

He put an arm around her too. Behind her, she knew they had linked hands, both of them cuddling up with her, cool on the warm evening. Buffy leaned into their embrace. Their lives were hard but when they had nights like this, life didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
